Billy Snoopensob
Billy Lawrence Snoopensnob has always been a pirate at heart. At a young age, he was taking bread from food stalls, and at the age of 15 was thrown in jail on the small island of Rambleshack. After he came back, he found his father had been wounded in a battle at sea. He then started living with his best friend James Warhawk after James' mother had died. Now as they grew older on the cliffs of Ravens Cove, the beautiful, peaceful island at the time, James and Billy became great sailors, shooters, and swordsman. They even enlisted in the British Royal Marine Corps, where Billy got to the rank of Lt. But then one night the crew of Jolly Roger invaded the island, and killed everyone but Billy, his father, his brother, James, and a few others. That is how the island of Raven's Cove was sacked. Early life Billy Snoopensnob was born on August 19, 1720. He lived in London until 1722, when he moved to Port Royal. For the next 2 years, he lived there, until he was arrested. After getting out of jail, he moved to Raven's Cove where he met James Warhawk, his best friend from then on out. when he enlisted into the British Royal Marine Corps. Life in the Marines Life in the Marines was easy for Billy. He loved the nights where he would just go and drink beer with his fellow Sgts. and other enlisted people. He loved it... until he got deployed. On his first deployment, he got his first touch of battle, when they battled the rogue pirate ship, the Don Quiqute, a Spanish Privateer ship. They sunk it and moved on very quickly. And Billy and James (Who had the same first deployment) both were terrified of being killed after their squad leader was wounded and died of complications from a serious wound to the leg. After that, they fought their hardest, from behind of course because they were snipers. They always had the new muskets as they became available to them, and they were great at it. James later became close quarters and wielded a blunderbuss, but Billy stayed with a rifle for the rest of his career. Billy retired from the Marines after his first deployment, and James stayed in for a second. Life After the Marines After Billy left the marines, he changed his name to Billy Warkidd. Afterwords, he married a beautiful woman named Ava. They lived together on a house that Billy built, on the side of the main mountain of Raven's Cove. They had one child named Christopher. Ava died in childbirth of Billy's next son, Alexander. Alexander died at 2 months old. Billy in sadness, gave Christopher away to the next door neighbours of Billy and Ava. Billy went off to join the Raven's Cove Militia. He was in the militia up until the destruction of Raven's Cove in 1741. He and James were both in the Militia, along with his father, who was still Corporal of the Guard, as he refused to accept any promotion trying to be given to him. Billy and James both were snipers in the militia, who fought off the waves of Jolly Roger's troops. After Billy's father was wounded, they sailed off to Port Royal, where the beginning of a great adventure starts off. Piracy Billy Snoopensnob was wrongly accused of Piracy, and escaped persecution. If you want to know more, look up the story, Piracy, written by Hobojoe19967, and Warhawk1 Stats Sword: Maxed Pistol: 26 Doll: 11 Dagger: 16 Grenade: 8 Staff: 7 Potions: 10 Fishing: Maxed Max Cannon Defence Round: 34 (It was solo) Sailing: 22 Cannon: 16 More to be Added... Category:FAOTW Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO